


Sometimes...

by ampossible013



Series: Baby Toru [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Baby Toru, Cuddle deprived Toru, Cuddles, Hugs, Idiot Toru, M/M, Smart Taka, Smart koala Taka, Understanding Taka, distance relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampossible013/pseuds/ampossible013
Summary: Sometimes he's just afraidSometimes he needs a breakSometimes he just has to let his guard downSometimes he needs a shoulder to cry on...





	Sometimes...

Taka was still busily composing a new song when his lover woke up from his sleep.

 

No, Taka didn't wake him up; he just seems to have some bad insomnia these days despite being really tired. He wants to sleep but whenever he goes to bed he realized that there is something missing in him which creates the emptiness in his heart that keeps him awake. As if his heart knows better than his conscious self that he is desperately missing something. The reason unbeknownst to him, but the feelings linger in him for quite a while. He's engulfed with insecurity and fear, and he subconsciously reminded himself that he should not let anyone know about it.

 

_Not even his boyfriend._

 

They are busy people, their lives are face-paced and hardly slowing down, let alongside stopping. Taka recently travelled to America again for their new project, leaving Toru alone in their apartment in Japan. Taka has asked him a few times whether he wants to join Taka for his trip but every single time the answer is negative. Taka was a bit disappointed at Toru's answer but he knows that Toru has his own choice and sometimes they need to respect each others' privacy despite being a couple with a strong intimate bond.

 

But Taka didn't know, Toru regretted his choice right at the night Taka left to America.

 

Before Toru can realize the emptiness that is only increasing in his heart, Taka was back in Japan after 2 weeks in America.

 

Toru remembered very clearly when he gave Taka an ultra big hug the moment he saw Taka walking out of the arrival hall in the airport, while Taka returned the embrace with a tighter one, clearly showing that they both miss each other terribly,  unsure who misses the other more, but surprisingly that hug seems not enough to fill in the emptiness in his heart and the feelings is impossible to be expressed by words, which is clearly a disadvantage for an inexpressive person like him.

 

Not long after Taka arrived in Japan, he went to bed even though it's still daytime. Toru could not blame him because he knows the struggle of being jetlag. He lets his lover have some sleep while he stayed awake.

 

When Toru is finally ready to hit the sack, Taka had slept enough and decided to stay up for the night to compose some songs.

 

And that is when, Toru woke up in the middle of the night, feeling groggy and disoriented, but he knows he needs his lover, he needs Taka. _Right now._

 

Taka let out a soft smile when he saw Toru padding towards the living room couch where Taka was seated.

 

"Hey," he reached out his hand to gently grab his lover's larger hand "You alright, baby?"

 

_No I'm not alright. At all._

 

But Toru stubbornly answered "Yeah, I'm okay…" before he looked down and let out a tired sigh.

 

"Really?" As the good facial expression reader he always been, Taka knows his lover too well to catch whenever he is lying. "Baby, if something's bothering you, you can always talk to me. I promise I won't laugh at you and I will always keep it to the both of us, okay?" Taka subtly squeezed Toru's hand lightly, trying to bring back his confidence to let his guard down.

 

Toru looked into Taka's eyes, feeling his suppressed emotions slowly crumbling away. Taka is right, there is indeed something that has been bothering him ever since Taka left to America, but Toru didn't know how to explain it.

 

"I… I really don't know, baby… I… " Just when Toru was at a loss of words, Taka suddenly wrapped an arm around Toru's shoulder and slowly pulled him closer to let him rest his head on Taka's shoulder.

 

Toru was slightly taken aback by his lover's actions, but he didn't have the time to feel surprised any longer. Cause it feels so good being hugged by someone he really loves and it feels never better to lean on his lover's shoulder again, relaxing into the contact and immortalising that moment. Toru slowly wrapped his arms around Taka's torso, leaning further into the contact and pulling Taka closer to him.

 

_Ah, I don't wanna let go…_

 

___________________________________

 

Taka watched as Toru reciprocated Taka's actions, before Toru slowly closed his eyes. And that was when Taka noticed there is something wrong with his lover - he noticed the small tears trailing down Toru's cheeks at the moment when Toru closed his eyes.

 

It breaks Taka's heart to see his strong, independent, calm lover crying, but he was somehow relieved that Toru finally has the courage to release his emotions in front of Taka.

 

"You idiot, you should just tell me, otherwise I'll never know that you have been sad…" Taka said as he wiped off the tears on Toru's cheeks, not knowing that Toru has heard it all.

 

"I love you, you idiot," Taka jokingly said before pressing a soft kiss on Toru's forehead.

 

Tears trickled down Toru's cheeks again, but at the same time a small smile was planted on his face…

 

That night, the couple fell asleep on the couch, with Toru tightly clinging on Taka for the whole night.


End file.
